


Близнецы

by merryginn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryginn/pseuds/merryginn
Summary: Джедай Люк Скайуокер и актер Марк Хэмилл похожи друг на друга, как близнецы. Время от времени их путают.





	Близнецы

Ты приходишь, когда этого меньше всего можно ожидать: веселый и серьезный одновременно.  
Эти твои неизменные байки и подколки - невозможно понять порой, что именно ты хотел сказать.  
Но забавно.

В первый раз я валялся с температурой, и вид у меня был - никакой, а ты хмыкнул и спросил:  
\- Какой сценарий?  
Я рассказал.  
Ты ржал долго, даже слезы из глаз текли, а потом предложил:  
\- Давай я схожу на пробы? Все равно никто ничего не заметит.  
Я махнул рукой. Ты отыграл за меня. И я получил твою роль.  
Вот так все и началось.

Я увлекся, играя тебя, мне все было интересно. Я даже фехтовать начал и мышцы качать в тренажерке.  
А ты хмыкнул, посмотрев заключительные кадры фильма и сказал:  
\- Все у тебя так просто получается. Как-то слишком легко.  
У тебя уже тогда была неизменная черная перчатка на правой руке и белые, совсем незаметные ниточки шрамов на щеке.  
Я попросил:  
\- Объясни.  
Ты долго объяснял, и я постепенно понимал, что твои волосы, такие светлые сейчас, вряд ли потемнеют со временем.  
И мы переиграли концовку фильма. Я актер, и моя профессиональная гордость была затронута. Я играл, как мог.  
Но ты все равно остался недоволен. Ну и ладно!

А потом были дети, проблемы, новые роли. Меня так часто путали с тобой, что я уже устал возмущаться. В конце концов, мне отлично известно, насколько мы разные. Но я никому и ничего не мог объяснить. Меня бы просто не поняли!

Я даже не помню, когда ты заглянул еще раз, торопливо, как будто на бегу.  
Ты так жадно рассматривал мой дом, фотографии жены, детей, и лицо твое постепенно светлело.  
Тебе все было интересно: что такое русские горки, и зачем я рисую, и откуда у меня вот эта и вот эта идеи, ты щелкал каналами телевизора, а я хвастался, хвастался, хвастался... Я бросал тебе рассказы о себе, как голодному бросают куски хлеба, как гладят бездомного котенка, я рассказывал о первых школьных днях моих детей, как жена недавно пережгла волосы...  
Никогда и никому я столько о себе не рассказывал.  
Никто и никогда не слушал меня внимательнее, чем ты.  
Я наливал тебе выпить, опустошил холодильник, я так радовался, что больше никто не сможет узнать в этом стройном, элегантном воине - меня. Никто нас не перепутает.  
Было немного жаль, конечно, что я - не такой, как ты. Не молчаливый, без загадочно-обаятельной улыбки, которая скользит по губам и которую хочется видеть снова и снова, без кошачьей пластики абсолютно уверенного в себе человека, без этого налета одиночества и значительности, которая окутывает затянутую в черное фигуру.  
А еще у меня нет неизменной черной перчатки на правой руке.

\- Ты чего не сделаешь настоящую руку? - спросил я его тогда - Вам же можно?  
\- Представляешь, - усмехнулся он. - Привык, как к родной.

А недавно ты заглянул снова. Я постарел, а ты... черт, как же я тебе завидую!  
Нет, даже не завидую - я горжусь тобой, как старшим братом.  
Ты просто светился от счастья, ты сказал:  
\- Я на пару часов, чем займемся? - и мы пошли играть в боулинг.  
Ты хохотал, сбивая кегли, как мальчишка. Ты собрал вокруг себя весь бар. Ты перепробовал все коктейли. И я, кажется, тоже...

Мы вывалились на ночную улицу, подсвеченную неоном, и мысли наши обратились в сторону... В общем, на другой стороне улицы стояли две довольно симпатичные девахи, и мы одновременно подмигнули друг другу, посмотрев на них, и тут ты довольно крепко взял меня за локоть и прошептал мне на ухо:  
\- Жена меня просто убьет, если узнает.  
\- Меня тоже, - отозвался я, - но я тебя прикрою.  
Ты фыркнул, соглашаясь, и Бог с ними, с теми девками, мы просто прошли мимо.  
Главное, что ты играл сейчас мою роль и был счастлив, как я когда-то был счастлив играть твою.  
В конце концов, мы близнецы, хотя кому теперь это важно?

_15/02/2008_


End file.
